Het Vurige Hart: Epiloog
' Het Vurige Hart (The Fiery Heart) ''is het eerste deel in Morgenpoots fanfiction reeks, ''Dagen van de Draken (Days of the Dragons). Hoofdstuk 14 | Oceaan van Vlammen: Overzicht Epiloog Lix volgde Thor het hol in, en ging op het zachte mos zitten dat de vloer bedekte. ‘Vertel me alles’, zei de draak. Hij was nauwelijks zichtbaar, doordat zijn schubben ook bruin waren. Lix keek nerveus naar zijn poten en begon te vertellen. ‘Een aantal dagen geleden was ik nog op reis met mijn vriend, Kono. Een aantal draken overvielen ons en namen me gevangen. Ik werd wakker in een krap hol, en ontdekte dat ik me in een mijn bevond. De eerste dag dat ik er was moest ik holen repareren, en maakte ik kennis met deze oranje draak.’ Lix duwde Eyu zacht naar voren. ‘Ik kreeg te horen dat ik in Kuil vijf zat, een Kuil is zeg maar een soort groep waarbij je slaapt. Jordi en Rai, dat zijn de twee draken die nu rechts van me staan, zaten ook in mijn Kuil. We besloten al gauw om te proberen ontsnappen, samen met iemand anders uit onze Kuil, Tin. Maar de poging mislukte en Tin werd vermoord.’ Thor boog formeel zijn kop. ‘Dat spijt me heel erg. Maar goed, ga verder.’ Lix probeerde alles zo kort en duidelijk mogelijk te vertellen: over de Meester der Mijnen, oftewel Sonar, over de Meesters, over Chop, over de Vlammenzee en tenslotte over hun tweede poging, Tams geheim en Chops dood. ‘Ik besloot dat we naar de Onderzoekers konden gaan, en zo zijn we hier terecht gekomen’, eindigde hij. Thor riep een paar andere draken bij zich, en wendde zich tot Lix. ‘Ik had al gehoord over verdwijningen in Axia en omstreken. Maar ik had nooit gedacht dat al deze vermissingen met elkaar te maken zouden hebben.’ De andere draken stormden het hol binnen, en Thor legde gauw de kwestie aan hun uit. ‘Maak de Onderzoekers klaar voor de strijd’, besloot hij. ‘Jonge, lichtblauwe draak, jouw wil ik even spreken.’ Lix volgde de commandant van de Onderzoekers naar een hoek van het kamp. ‘Hoe heette je vriend ook alweer?’ vroeg Thor nadenkend. ‘Hij heet Kono’, mompelde Lix en voelde een steek in zijn hart bij het besef dat hij de paarsrode draak misschien wel nooit meer zou zien. ‘Kono… was hij een beetje paars, met rood?’ vroeg de bruine draak. Lix knikte hevig. ‘Ja! Heeft u hem gezien?’ Thor lachte breed. ‘Ja. Hij vertelde ons over een vermissing van zijn vriend en vroeg om hulp. Ik zei dat hij beter richting de zee kon gaan, want aan de overkant van de zeeën van Axia zijn plekken waar we nog niet veel zijn geweest, en dus handigere plekken om ontvoerde draken vast te houden. Volgens mij heeft hij mijn advies opgevolgd.’ Lix’ hart maakte een sprongetje. Hij zou Kono terugvinden! En vervolgens zouden ze samen gaan reizen, net als vroeger, en weer grapjes maken. Dan zou alle ellende over de Bogota Mijnen zijn hoofd uitgespoeld worden als bladeren in een rivier! Thor stapte in de richting van een paar Onderzoekers en Lix zag hoe zijn vrienden naar hem toe kwamen. ‘Ik weet waar Kono waarschijnlijk is!’ riep hij blij uit. Jordi keek hem vrolijk aan. ‘Wat geweldig!’ Daarna trok er een schaduw over zijn gezicht. ‘Betekend dit dat we uit elkaar moeten gaan?’ Lix dacht aan zijn belofte aan Chop. ‘Nee’, besloot hij toen. ‘Ik zal voor Tam zorgen, en jullie mogen mee… als jullie dat willen, tenminste. Dan sluit Kono zich bij ons aan en dan reizen we samen!’ Eyu sprong op van geluk. ‘Echt? Dat zou fantastisch zijn!’ Ook Rai was enthousiast, en Tam glimlachte eindelijk weer eens. ‘Jullie zijn de beste vrienden die je je maar kan wensen’, murmelde Lix. ‘Ik wil jullie nooit meer kwijt.’ De anderen gingen naast hem staan en keken naar de zon, die stralender leek dan ooit. Wij en de Onderzoekers zullen Sonar verslaan, dacht hij vol moed. En daarna zullen we de zeeën van Axia oversteken, en zal ik herenigd worden met Kono. '' Er kwam een ongelooflijke bewegingsdrang in hem op, en hij vloog naar boven. Daar herhaalde hij de beweging, die Chops laatste beweging was geweest, en spuwde een Vlammenzee de hemel in. De vlammen die aan de wolken likten, leken een goed teken te zijn. ''Kom maar, Meester der Mijnen. Ik kan je wel aan, en zal wraak nemen voor Tin en Chop. ' ''Einde'' Categorie:Het Vurige Hart Categorie:Het Vurige Hart: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot